


The Interrogation

by afteriwake



Series: 100 Dates [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Molly, Awkward Dates, Embarrassed Molly, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Martin, Happy Ending, Happy Molly, Interrogation, London, Mycroft IS the British Government, Romantic Gestures, Second Date, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is going to go on her second date with Martin but Sherlock wants to meet him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebka18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/gifts).



> So I am finally going back to this series! This fic was inspired by a very lovely picture by **Rebka18** that was a Martin/Molly picture with Sherlock glaring at him, and I decided I absolutely _had_ to write fic for it and fit it into this series if I could, and lo and behold I could! So here is the picture that inspired the fic, and hopefully she (and all of you) will enjoy the story:  
> 
> 
>   
>  [ ](http://rebka18.tumblr.com/post/146862408496/just-found-this-why-did-i-did-this)  
> 

“I don’t know why you dragged me here,” Sherlock said in a huff, crossing his arms.

“Because you’ve already told John three times _today_ you insist on meeting my date, and that’s not counting the times _earlier_ this week that you’ve said you want to meet him,” Molly said, rolling her eyes. “We’re going to stroll around the National Portrait Gallery because he only has a few hours free time today before he has to go back and fly off to Winnipeg.”

“Yes, but I don’t see why you’re dragging me along instead of simply bringing him by Baker Street,” Sherlock said.

“Because I’m not about to let you ruin my date!” Molly said insistently, stopping in her tracks and turning to look at him. “Look. I was all ready to take your advice and never date again, and then you faked your death and I met Tom and I thought I’d get my happily ever after. And then you came back and he couldn’t wrap his head around that I was _over_ you and it ate him up and he was a pissbaby about it and threw our relationship away and it broke my heart. I was ready to be a spinster again for the rest of my days and then I met Martin and he’s very sweet and considerate and kind and I like him _very_ much and if you foul this up for me so help me you will be missing some vital and sensitive parts that I will take great pleasure in removing!”

“Molly?”

Molly whirled back around and saw Martin standing in front of her in his MJN uniform, awkwardly holding a hot drink in front of him. “Martin!” she said, turning red. “Oh! Um...hi.”

He looked over at her and then up at Sherlock. One of the other differences between him and Sherlock was he was shorter than Sherlock, closer to her own height, and she enjoyed that. When she looked back at Sherlock she saw his arms were still crossed and he was glaring at Martin, and she glared back at Sherlock. Martin ran his hand under his hat and then handed the drink to Molly. “Here. It’s your favorite, I think. Spiced cider with caramel and whipped cream on top?”

The glare melted off of her face and was replaced with a wide smile as she adjusted her handbag for a moment so it would stay on her shoulder, and then she leaned over and took the drink, giving him a kiss on the cheek. After their first date, that was all she had done, because that was all he had seemed comfortable with. In fact, he turned as red as she had been moments before. “Thank you,” she said.

“What are your intentions today?” Sherlock asked suddenly, jarring Molly out of the moment.

“To enjoy a walk around the gallery and enjoy Molly’s company,” Martin said, his voice nervous.

“No intercourse?” Sherlock asked.

Martin’s eyes widened and Molly whirled around to face him, balling up a fist and slugging him in the shoulder. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes!” she said.

“You know not to use my full name in public!” Sherlock hissed.

“Then stop being a bloody _prat_!” she said back, glaring at him. “I haven’t even kissed him yet on the lips.”

Sherlock looked around her and looked at him, giving Martin a quizzical look. “I haven’t been in an actual romantic relationship in my life and I’ve kissed women on the lips. Multiple times. Do you not _want_ to kiss Molly?”

“Oh God,” Molly groaned, lowering her head.

“I do!” Martin said. “I just...it’s better to wait for a good moment. The right moment. And it hasn’t come yet. But it will. I hope. If we have more dates.”

“And do you _want_ more dates?” Sherlock asked, narrowing his eyes at Martin.

Martin glanced over at Molly and then moved closer to her. “If Molly wants them, I’d like them a lot.”

Molly slowly lifted her head up and looked at him. “I would! I mean, I know we only had one, but it was nice. And I hope today will be nice, if we’re left alone. And we _will_ be left alone, _right_?” she said, turning her gaze to Sherlock.

“I already did a full background check on Mr. Crieff,” Sherlock said. “He’s blemish-less at every possible level, though his associate Mr. Richardson is a bit more questionable, and Mycroft was a bit worried that Mrs. Knapp-Shappey’s business would be in danger of paying Mr. Crieff too little in wages to support him so there may be behind the scenes arrangements for more business to be floated her way.”

“Sherlock!” Molly said, shaking her head.

“Mycroft believes Mr. Crieff is a suitable suitor, better than most who have shown interest, and he doesn’t want him penniless and on the street,” Sherlock said with a shrug. “Just because more business comes MJN Air’s way, however, does not mean there will be a substantial rise in Mr. Crieff’s pay. Best make sure you spend your pennies wisely, Mr. Crieff.”

Martin gave Sherlock a quizzical look. “I will?” he said slowly.

“I suppose I will be off. Don’t do anything John wouldn’t do, Molly,” Sherlock said, leaning over and kissing Molly’s cheek before heading away from the two of them.

Molly watched him walk away, her mouth slightly agape, and after a few moments she shook her head, closing her mouth and then turning to Martin. “I am so, so sorry, Martin. I am. I didn’t mean for Sherlock to embarrass you. He’s just...”

Martin gave her a small grin. “It’s all right. He’s no worse than Douglas.” He paused. “Well, maybe a _little_ worse.” Then he offered her his arm. “So. Should we go in? I don’t have much time.”

“Of course!” she said, giving him a wide smile and taking his arm, moving close to him. She was glad he was still giving her a chance even after Sherlock had pulled his interrogation act on them. Maybe this meant Martin was a keeper after all...


End file.
